(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing a connection path failure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing a connection path failure between cloud computing data centers.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing is a kind of distributed computing environment of a service form that moves an individually existing plurality of computing resources to one area, for example, a cloud area, which is an Internet environment having a computing function, and that enables a user to use a necessary computing resource by connecting to the Internet at any time and place using a terminal and that selectively performs accounting. In the cloud area, a plurality of physical or logical servers exist as a resource, and this is referred to as a cloud resource. The cloud resources are connected to each other through a network.
For an efficient cloud computing service, a data center for managing a cloud resource is requested. Nowadays, in order to efficiently manage a large-scale resource, server virtualization technology in which a data center makes a host to a virtual machine (VM) and allocates the host to a server is applied. By server virtualization, one server supports several hundred VMs or more. When a VM of the host is allocated to an overloaded server, VM migration that reallocates the VM to a server with less load should occur between servers within a data center or between data centers through a core network. In this case, a large capacity packet such as a VM image file should be transmitted, and a communication delay time of a server should not deviate from an estimated range and not cause damage.
Further, nowadays, because data traffic between servers has rapidly increased, high speed networking construction and management between cloud computing data centers is necessary. Particularly, when a failure occurs in a connection path for packet transmission, high speed networking is not performed and thus a replacement processing of failure occurrence is requested.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.